lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
酒店和旅館
酒店和旅館 是一些提供住宿用途的建築物，並在第1季、第2季、第3季、第4季、第5季，與及第6季中出現。 'Persephone酒店' This hotel is located in Sydney, Australia. It's name is unknown. Charlie, Hurley, Steve, Michael, and Walt all stayed there at the same time, the night before their flight. *Charlie stayed at this hotel with a girl he met in "the bar" the night previous to the crash. They are both heroin addicts and it is revealed that the girl only stayed with Charlie for the drugs, and had no interest in him at all. *Hurley set three alarms in his room the night before the crash, all of which broke (i.e., the alarm clock broke due to the plug socket burning), which made him wake up late the day after. *As Hurley is rushing to get on the flight, he tries to get in an elevator in the hotel, but as the door opens there are too many people in there and he runs down the stairs opposite. Charlie is also in the elevator and shouts at Hurley saying, "Some of us have a bloody flight to make!" *It is unconfirmed if this hotel is the same one at which Christian Shephard and Ana Lucia stayed. *In the bonus features of the Season Two DVD set, the hotel is a stop on the Lost Connections. *In the video game Lost: Via Domus, Hurley mentions that he stayed at the Hotel Persephone, which you learn whilst playing the game, is in Sydney. It is unknown if this is the same hotel as featured in the show, and if the name Hotel Persephone is in canon. 'Flightline旅館' The Flightline motel, located near an airport, was seen in episode , during Locke's flashback, and also in , when it is visited by Kate. The Hale Hana Apartments on the east end of Waikiki was used as the filming location for the Flightline Motel.http://www.hawaiiup.com/lost/locations/ *Locke's father, Anthony Cooper, rented a room here, and Locke was to meet him there after retrieving $700,000 from Cooper's safe deposit box. *Helen followed Locke to this motel, then later said that she would not marry him. *At one point, an Oceanic Airlines airplane flies overhead of Locke in the motel parking lot. *It is also where Kate stops in her flashback in . She tells the desk clerk "I'm expecting a letter, 'hold for guest arrival,'" and gives the name Joan Hart. * Charlie stays at the Flightline Motel in the flash-sideways timeline. 'Lynford酒店' The Lynford hotel was a location in season 3's opening episode . * Jack followed his father Christian Shephard to this hotel, believing he might find a romantic rendezvous—instead he found his father at an Alcoholics Anomymous meeting in one of the hotel meeting rooms. *The filming location for the exterior of the Lynford is actually a hospital (St. Francis Medical Center), and the same entranceway also served as a filming location for the exterior of St. Sebastian Hospital.http://www.lostvirtualtour.com/lost/filming_locations/stfrancisexterior/ '首爾酒店' The Seoul Gateway hotel features in flashback scenes during the episodes and . *The hotel manager, Kwan-Hak Kim, interviews Jin and gives him the job of doorman at the hotel. *Sun is introduced to Jae Lee in the hotel by Mrs. Shin, a "matchmaker". *Jae Lee's father is the owner of the hotel. Jae Lee is expected to take a role in managing the hotel. *Jin resigns from his job after rebelling against Mr. Kim's classism. He leaves immediately and as he walks alongside the river he bumps into Sun. *The Royal Garden at Waikiki was used as the filming location for the Seoul Gateway. http://gohawaii.about.com/od/oahuactivities/ss/lost_locationsb_9.htm The Westerfield Hotel Seen in , this is the Los Angeles hotel where Locke stayed under the pseudonym "Jeremy Bentham". The name of the hotel is almost certainly a reference to the Westerfield Club, which featured prominently in the Adventures of Brisco County, Jr., a one-season western/comedy/science fiction television series co-created by Lost executive producer Carlton Cuse which ran for one season in 1993–1994. *In this hotel Locke wrote his suicide note to Jack. *Ben murdered Locke in his room. Other hotels and motels *The Asiana Hotel where Jin had been employed as a waiter before working at the Seoul Gateway. *The Sage Flower Motel off Highway 29, Sioux City, Iowa—where Sawyer sent Cassidy after telling her that their lives were in danger. *The Corn Cob Motel in Iowa where Kate dyed her hair. *The hotel in which Jack and Sarah got married. *The Doral Club Motel where Kate and Kevin Callis spent the night before their wedding. *The hotel where Jin confronted Jae Lee, before Lee leapt to his death. The lobby and street exterior of this hotel appeared to be different from that of the Seoul Gateway Hotel, so was either a different entrance, or a different hotel. *The Hotel Earle where Tom likes to indulge himself in the penthouse, and where he convinced Michael to work about a freighter to save his friends. ''The Lost Experience'' and Bad Twin *Rachel Blake stays in several unnamed hotels as she eludes the Hanso Foundation. *'The Rocks' hotel is a metafictional Sydney location that appears in Bad Twin; Paul Artisan stays there. See also *"Hotel Persephone", an episode in the video game Lost: Via Domus *"Kate's Motel", orchestral piece on the Season 1 soundtrack es:Hoteles y moteles